Ten Good Years
by Lord of the files
Summary: There is a place beyond the Farplane. Only the greatest may enter that sacred ground. Legends are all those that are in there. And one is pending...the name, Auron.


Ten Good Years 

_There is a place beyond the Farplane. Only the greatest may enter that sacred ground. Legends are all those that are in there. And one is pending; the name, Auron._

The pyreflies that made Auron moved across the platform over the waterfall. It was odd at first to think of moving as more of a glide then walking. Occasionally he would become whole in the field of flowers and train. He could not just become like many of those before him. They were so…so…content on not remembering. Memories were too important for him just to lie down and lose them. But it was becoming harder for him; he could feel the lazy humid air that surrounded him pull him deeper. Already Jecht lost that stubborn, cheerful personality of his. No longer was he with Auron talking or training with him. Not since Tidus left the farplane. Jecht now was nothing more then a pyrefly; moving ever so lazily across the field with all the otherslike he had…nothing.

"Training again are we," Braska's semi-lazy voice asked Auron.

"Yes," Auron said, "I know it is pointless for there is no body to train, but it gives me something to do."

"I see," Braska said sighing.

Auron then gave his friend a concerned look, "Are you alright, Lord Braska."

Braska smiled, "You can drop that Auron, I'm no more a Lord now then you are a legendary guardian now."

The guardian shrugghed, "You still have not answered my question."

"I know," the high summoner said sighing, "I know."

Auron was quiet and decided to wait for his friend to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm starting to feel, oh I don't know, tired. Don't give me that look Auron, I mean that I am tired of keeping this form. I wish to rest completely," Braska said, empathizing this by lying down.

"No one says that you have to," Auron said turning his back to his friend.

"I wish to be with her. Please understand Auron," Braska said lazily.

Auron nodded as he felt the pyreflies move past him. At first he did not register what had happened, but it slowly came to him.

'Again,' he thought sadly and bitterly, 'I lose two and I could have done something. Anything. But I couldn't. Coward!'

The ex-guardian lefted the elegant blade that served him in the last campaign and roared. Auron slashed the air in front of him horizonally and jumped. He then started to slice the air all around him in several directions. Slowly he fell to the ground barely touching the ground with his toes. Suddenly he shifted his weight and leapt. Moving his center of gravity he spun like a top through the air. When he was almost on the ground he reached out with his feet to stop the spin abrubtly. As he halted he could feel the weight of the spin on him so he quickly spun once more to slash everything in swords distance around him.

Auron was about to begin again when he heard clapping. Turning his head towards the noise he saw a group of pyreflies pull together to create a form. It became a man. This man was about middle age. Trimed blonde hair that settled well with his round face. Blue swirled eyes shined with chrisma and determination. His hands those stopped clapping.

"Impressive, Sir Auron," the man said bowing.

"Hmph," Auron stated and turned his back towards the man.

"My name is Maytan," he rose as he said this, "And I wish to ask you something."

Auron with his back still turned asked, "What?"

"Do you wish to become like those you see around you?"

Confused, Auron turned back with an eyebrow cocked; Maytan made a motion for him to answer.

"No," Auron said simply.

Maytan smiled smugly, "I am glad. What do you want?"

This time Auron annoyed said, "I will not answer that."

"I am sorry, but you must at least answer this; do you want to rest without losing everything?"

Auron blinked, it was enough.

Maytan smiled that stupid smile of his, "Then I know of a place."

The guardian looked distrusting, "Sounds more like a foolish wonderland."

Smiley though would not hear of it, "Let me show you, just for a second."

The smile stopped and his eyes shut tight in concentration. He waved his hands around and a pale blue light surrounded him. As his hands moved whisps of white followed as if they were clouds being manipulated by a sorcerror. Suddenly he reached out and touched Auron. The effect was immediate. Auron felt that worry of losing…gone. No longer was that burden of keeping himself together. No longer was that feeling that he must do something to keep his mind together. No longer was he on the verge of becoming what he hated, lazy.

Then Auron was back. Back those stupid little feelings. Those feelings of danger and disaster if he let his guard down.

"Why," Auron asked.

"Not everyone can come to this place. Only legends and heros."

"I'm no legend or hero…"

"Yes, you are."

Auron shook his head and again turned his back at him. Sighing he asked softly, "What must I do?"

"You are the perfect canidate, but we want you to become more then what you were. That is why we want to send you back."

Sharply, Auron turned back and looked at him, "We? Back?"

The smile was back, "Surely you did not think I was the only one…no I am not the leader of…no just the messenger of sorts. And yes back. Back to Spira."

Auron stewed on the imformation for a bit, 'To become better then I was…'

"And we believe that it would be best if you had some time to do this task," Maytan said.

"How much," the guardian inquiered.

"Ten years."

Auron quickly calculated, "Fine. That will be enough."

Maytan smiled, "Splendid. I shall tell them now."

He was starting to fade away when Auron asked, "How long has it been?"

"Two years in Spira," Maytan said before becoming completely gone.

'_Two years_…' Auron said musing to himself, '_I wonder what has changed_.'

_Maytan is Al Bhed for Leader…thought you should know…update soon._


End file.
